Children of the Beast
by Original-Botticella
Summary: SEQUEL to "Love of the Beast"... lets see how Sephiroth and Cloud are holding up on the parenting! How many kids do they have? More? More yaoi, sci-fi addition, and SURPRISES? **DISCONTINUED**
1. Can I Keep It?

**Sequal to my story "Love of the Beast"... at least 7 years later... lets see how it goes!! Did he have more kids? ookay, sorry, I misspelled Marcella's sword. fixed now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Can I Keep It?

She wondered around without a care-dancing around the snow-covered ground. Big blue eyes with a green middle overturned rocks to seeing if any life was found on the underside. She looked to the grayish sky, feeling somewhat sleepy. She would have to return to her home soon, if not her mother would find her, scold her, maybe spank her, then, make her take a nap. Humph! Better she goes in herself!

"Marcie!!"

Ugh. . . her little, 5 year-old brother. . . Kaemon. . .

"Marcie, it's time to go hooome. . . nappy time!"

She heard a whimper in the wood.

She grabbed his hand, "Shh! I heard somethin'." That was one of the few things that made him quiet.

She turned to face it; she was ready for an attack. Her mother taught her well to defend herself! She was armed with a _chisakatana (1)_ on her right hip and a potion incase her heath got too low. She had her hand on the hilt of the blade; she waited. . .

"Weemp!"

Again: "Weemp!"

She narrowed her eyes to spot anything out of the ordinary-anything moving. . .

She saw a furry shape in the corner of the wood. It was limping. She knew that even a weak monster was still a formidable opponent. Despite that, she neared it to investigate. The shape dropped to the ground. She treaded cautiously towards it. What she saw made her heart sank.

It was a snow wolf that had clearly been chewed up. It seemed that whatever attacked it was much stronger than itself. The wolf must have been clever enough to escape. It's front, right leg was badly injured and scratch marks were on its' face and body.

It growled as she neared.

She had learned from her mother and father how to relish in the planet and to rudimentary 'speak' to animals. She told it that she meant no harm; the wolf wasn't so sure. . .

She got one of her only, small potions out and healed it slightly; having the wolf understand that she meant it no harm.

The wolf stopped growling and looked at her cautiously. She respected its' space and waited for a signal for her to come closer. It huffed gently. That was the signal.

They walked to its' side and gently cooed it. She wanted to keep it, to help heal it, to take care of it. She had to ask mom and dad. She was going to try to carry it to the house, but was she able to? She had to try for the wolf's sake!

"MARCELLA!!" that was her mother. . . "I DON'T WANT TO PLAY YOUR HIDING GAMES MARCELLA! COME OUT! YOU TO KAEMON!"

That's it! Her mother can help carry the wolf!

She called out, "MOM! Can you help with something PLEASE!!"

She knew that when she called out her mother would be by her side in a second! And her mother did.

"What do you think you are doing?" he saw the injured animal.

"Mom, can we please help it? Please?"

"Yeah ma! Can we please help it?"

"No."

"Then, I will!" she defiantly said.

"I don't have time for this nonsense; things die for a reason."

"I don't have time for _your_ nonsense! I want to help it and that will be that!"

He back handed her, "Watch your mouth!"

She began to cry, "I wanna help it! Please mama!? I'll let it go when it's done healing..."

He pierced his lips, considering, "I want it _out_ when it's able to. At the _first_ opportune moment. Understood?"

She lightly smiled, "Thank you mama! I completely understand!"

"Me too ma! I help!" Kaemon cheerfully stated.

She then, tried to lift it, but it was too heavy for her. "Help. . ."

Only to get it over with fast did Sephiroth oblige. The wolf didn't protest, it didn't squeal in displeasure, it didn't even growl. It accepted what was happening.

* * *

The new General hated to go to snowy places, but he couldn't send the new Second-in-Command with some third-classes this time; he had to go with some scrawny research students from the University of Midgar. It wasn't like him to be upset or mean, he just hated the snow, the cold, and the ice that was associated with the Northern Crater. He would have been more than sadistically happy to send his Second and those third-classes! Wasn't test samples usually done with scientists and researchers? Not SOLDIERs?! Those research students won't even last with the freezing cold! Hell, they probably bother him to tears! He wondered how that conversation went, "Sweet Gaia! We are getting the General!"

_Remember Zack Fair!-think of something warm!_ His conscience told him.

Warm? Yeah, he knew what was warm-Aerith's hot body in the mist of passion! Wait, that wasn't warm! That was _hot_!

He had just better get over it; ShinRa was the few that ever changed his mind about a mission set-up.

Let's see-go through Bone Village, track towards the Icicle Inn and spend a few days gathering frozen mako from the crater. . . great. . . a week long mission.

* * *

Ugh. . . he already hated the scrawny researchers; and the mission hadn't even started yet! What snobby, wrinkly nose bunch this was! At least they didn't pay him attention that he was the new General. Well, not _new_, but hey!-he has been for the past 5 years! Much longer than the one that temporarily took over after... well... he tried not to think about it. He still had hopes that he and him would meet one day. Then he would meet his god-child! How old would she be now? That's right!-Seven-she would be seven by now. He'd better have pictures of her when she was a baby! He'd _missed_ that part! Oh Gaia! What if they had _another_ one all these years?-maybe even _two_?

_"Ah! Concentrate on the mission! How did you get to General and you space like you do??"_

Day two of the mission. . .

Finally! They made it to Icicle Inn! Time to warm up, buy some supplies, get the damn mako, and get out of here!! His spikes must be frozen by now! He noticed that at least 5 hours of daylight was left to burn-let's buy some supplies!

The item market was generous enough to be indoors. A fire started at the far corner. He was doing his shopping in the potion isle when something bumped into him. He turned around, looked down to find the most _adorable_ little girl!! Long blond, slightly spiky hair, and the most round, blue eyes ever! Her cheeks and lips were rosy from being outside in the cold. She reminded him of. . .

She wore a yellow, mid-thigh, dress, and black leggings. Also, black, knee-high, snow boots-defiantly warm for such small feet. A long, leather jacket that stopped around mid-calf with dark fur around the collar and sleeves; which was fastened around her waist by a leather belt. Lastly, a pair of small, cotton gloves up her long -fingered hands and a black beanie that covered half of her bright blond hair that said "Lil' Punk" in pink, girly letters across the forehead. Was that... fashionable? What a weird combo... warrior meets fashion.

Then, there was that sword she carried around her right hip; the blade protected by a dark blue _saya_; a light-blue _obi_ with thin orange stripeshugged the sword to her hip-up in the _buke-zukuri_ style. It looked like a _very_ small version of... Masasume-thin, single edge, deadly, lethal, and functional sword. Except, granted from his experience with swords, it was technically a Chistakanata. Who could have made such a weapon for a child?-or better yet: who would?

"Oh, I'm sorry sir!" she gasped at what she had done. Then, she looked at him more closely, "You are a SOLDIER aren't you?"

"Ah! How could you tell?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't get _sar-cast-ic_ with me Mister Mako-Fused Muscles! That's _my_ job!" he poked her chest out and haltingly placed her hands on her hip.

He gasped! "Never have I heard such great sarcasm! I applaud you!" He gave a 'round-of-applause.'

They laughed for a few moments, "So, where is your parents?"

"My dad is at work and my mom is right behind me! I ran like the wind so me and my mom can help take care of an injured animal that I found! I came in here to get some potions, and in my haste, I bumped into you!" she cheerfully explained.

"Well, here ya go!" he handed her a potion from the shelf.

"Marcie! OOOOoooh! You in twouble! Ma is reeeel mad at yooo!"

A little boy dressed in a similar fashion to the girl jumped into the isle they were on. He had very spiky, silvery-blond hair and green eyes... with a cat-like slit in for a pupil. He recognized that anywhere!

Could it be?

_Whooooosh!!_ "Marcella! What have I told you about running without me!?" a voice balled out from the store entrance.

That voice. . .

She gasped, "Oh no! It's the mama terror of switches and sweet kisses!" she bawled out.

"You better have at least one potion with you by the way you rushed over here."

"Oh yes I _do_ sweet mother! And I'm getting _more_! K'mon is helping too!" she handed one to her younger brother to emphasize the point.

"I hope you trip over something that way-"

The mom came into full view of the isle; he and the new General stared at each other. Dead silence.

Zack's eyes were the size of grape fruits. He couldn't believe his eyes! In more than one way he was different looking but he had barely aged! His hair was pulled back, he had a calm demeanor, and slightly 'curvier' than the last they meet... well, the last they meet was when he was pregnant with her! He looked like he _lost_ 30 percent of his old masculinity! He understood though given the circumstance.

_"What tha!? Does he-!? He does!! He has boobs! Small ones but they are _boobs_!! Not regular man-boobs men get when they work out, but 'I give milk' boobs!!"_ he momentarily gawked at them, in normal circumstances, he would have never gawked at a commanders' _boobs_. . . but right now was more than 'normal.' _"Humph, I wouldn't mind giving them a squeeze. . . Do they squirt?"_

_Warning Zack! It's your conscience speaking! You have Aerith's boobs! They are bigger and rounder than that man's! Not to mention the nipples are rather perky the way you like them!!_

_"Well, yeah, but they are a nice pair of man-boobs. I'll stop when I hear them squeak. I wonder if he breastfeeds? If he did: Does that make the nipples extra perky?-More susceptible to squirting?"_

His conscience was overloading, _LOOK! His cloths! What is he wearing?_

And what was he wearing?? Grey, sweat pants? A white _t-shirt_? Yeah, he wore a leather jacket that he remembered seeing him in. His traditional boots were handed to a more tempered, black, puffy, snow boots. Was he... yes he was!-he wore a _beanie_! He had never seemed so... _casual_?! _Phew_... he still had Masasume with him!-it was across his back the way he remembered; ready to be used in an emergency.

And was that??. . . OH SWEET GAIA!! Is that a _baby_ in his _arms_?? He had a _third_?! It was wrapped neatly and tightly with his body and a thick blanket. He recognized that blanket! It was the one that Aeris and Ms. Gainsborough made all those years ago! A child with blond straight hair and green eyes busted out of the comfort of the blanket. And what the child had on made it seem more like a child plush doll than anything! It had to be a girl because of the bright "girly" colors the baby was wearing.

"Marcie in trwouble!" the baby couldn't have been any older than three at most. Toddler!

"Seph-"he gasped; he was just in as much shock of seeing _him_ as much as seeing him _dress_ like he was! With a toddler in arms! _"Humm. . . those boobs. . ."_

_Pay attention Zackary!!_

"Quiet!" Sephiroth hissed, "Don't say my name!"

_"Shit! I thought he was talking about my conscience or me thinking about his boobs!"_

Marcella spoke up, noticing the reactions of their presence caused, "You two know each other?"

Sephiorth's face softened, "In another life, we were best friends."

Zack head jerked from Marcella to Sephiroth; from Sephiroth to Marcella. Trying to compute what just happened. Faulty memory.

Then it hit him, "Ah! She is so _cute_!" he went down to scoop the sister and brother up, then, kissed their cheeks lightly, "Now I know where she got her sarcasm from!" Her eyes widened at the sudden move. Kaemon wasn't in much better shape.

"Ugh. . . I've been trying to tame it some."

"Knowing you, it's not going to work. Especially with me around!"

"Speaking with you around; why are you here?"

"Ugh. . . the yearly mission to the Northern Crater."

Sephiroth chuckled, "You hate the cold."

"Shit yeah I do!"

"Watch your mouth Zackary!" his face hardened.

Zack remembered the little person that he carried, "Sorry!"

Kaemon patted his head, "It's OK Meester Zackarie, mommie and daddie sometime slip up. Mommie give Marcie spankin's when she says them!"

"Just call me Zack! Ya know, when your mama was my commanding officer, and when I acted up, he gave the worst beatings! I see he hasn't lost his touch!" he turned to Sephiroth with a pouty expression, "But how could you spank something as _cute_ as these two??"

"Looks can be deceiving." He flatly said.

Zack gasped. Them? Evil? NO!

Marcella's eyes widened; uh-oh, she had an idea, "Say! Mama! Can Mr. Zack come by for supper? Please!!" she did her 'cute-face' again, and hugged around Zack's neck tightly. That is twice this week she has done that...

"Please mommie! Meester Zack can coooome!"

"He is on a mission you two."

"Yeah! On a mission to come by our house! Oh please?!" she pouted her lips.

"Yeah, Mr. Mom can I come by?" He joined in with the pouty-face.

Sephiroth glared at Zack, "You are on a mission. It would be irresponsible to lose sight of your party."

"Once a commander, always a commander. All I have are 5 scrawny, U.M. researchers. If they have any sense they will stay at the hotel out of the cold, and not go anywhere without me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, if Zack has free time around 2, he may come by. Our home is quarter of a mile north-east of the town. I suggest you not dally, it gets dark quickly here. Rent a snowmobile."

Zack placed Marcella and Kaemon down and ran out of the store. Sephiroth deeply sighed.

"He was a lively character mama." She commented.

He smiled, "Always has been."

"I hungie mama!" cried the toddler.

Sephiroth sighed; he never did get a break anymore...

_--End Chapter 1_

* * *

**1) A Chisakatana (according to Wikipedia) was 60-66 cm or around 2 ft sword. I choose this weapon for her because it would have been easier for her to weld than a Kanata, which is 71 to76 cm. I was thinking of a Wakizashi, which is 50 to 58 cms, but that seemed a little too small for her; plus it was used for decapitations and ritual suicides in feudal Japan—not a very 'child-friendly' sword if you ask me.**

**If you noticed, she is left-handed. Umm! Does that sound familiar? Another trait she shares with mommy!**

**Oh, Kaemon's namesake: it's Japanese for "joyful"—when someone is saying his name it's K'mon for short… much like K'mart… hehe. I found his name at 'babynames.(com)'**

**Translations: (I'm limited to Wikipedia and the article I found)**

**Saya: sheath**

**Obi: sash (thus, the blade is up according to the _buke-zukuri _style; but I know, according to wikipedia, the blade has to be 70-74 cms, but with her height, I think I will work out)**

**CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT... PIC OF SEPH AND HIS THREE BABIES!! SOOO CUTE!!**


	2. Can I Touch It?

**as the title explains . . . it's going to be a weird chapter . . . oh, i went back and fixed some spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Can I Touch It?

Crash! Boom-_Boom_!

"K'mon! What the _hell_ did I tell you!? There better _not_ be a mess when I get up to your room! It had just _better_ be my imagination!! " Sephiroth shouted in the kitchen, making the early preparations for dinner. "You both have TWO MINUTES LEFT!!"

"Oh, no! he-he-he!" Kaemon scrambled trying to clean up the mess in his closet. Every bit of his toys and clothes were scattered on the floor.

"Marcieeeeeee! Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

She bawled, "No! I have my own mess!"

"Why did yooo have toooo ask that guuuuy to come oveeeeer!!"

"I liked him! An' mommie knewww him!" she retorted.

"THRITY SECONDS!!"

More rumbling, more cover-ups, and more bull-shitting to be said before...

"Times up! Out! Both of you!" They quakenly came out and stood tall by their doors.

The moment of truth!!

First, Kaemon's room.

He walked around, hands on his hips, nose up... inspection... inspection!

"Passable. K'mon, go down to watch TV."

He ran as fast as he could to get out of the line of fire!

"Stop! Come _back_ here _now_!" he barked.

He had no choice! His lips quivered! He was about to cry! Maybe piss on himself!

Sephiroth gave him a 'mad-as-hell' look, "What the _hell_ did I tell you about _running_ in my _house_?"

"N-not to doooo it..." he squeaked out.

"What is the punishment?"

He was about to keel over! "Three switchn's"

"Go pick out your switch."

He couldn't dilly nor dally when it came to punishment! The switch had to be up to mommie's standards! Better him to choose the punishment weapon than for mommie to do it-it was usually twice as worse than his usual!

He returned with a small switch from outside. His hands quivered as he gave mommie the switch. He waited for instruction...

"I'll give it to you later."

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

'Later' usually meant the next morning! He was going to hurt all day tomorrow! The anticipation was going to kill him! He wouldn't be able to sleep! He would half-ass his chores which meant more punishment!

"You can't run if your butt hurts. Go watch TV." He explained to the five-year-old, who apparently almost fainted.

His head hung low as he forced himself to the family room. The dread hung heavily on his mind!

"Now it's your turn Marcella."

She was usually good at cleaning her room on a time-frame. More practice than Kaemon!

He inspected. . . inspected!

"Well," now the verdict! "you did fine. I expect better next time. There is dust on the top of your dresser."

Now she was mad! She cleaned that dresser _before_ he came up! "I cleaned it before you--!"

Too late, he gave her a licking across her legs.

"I was going to let you go _despite_ the dust, but I think I should watch you clean it _again_."

"I--!"

"Uarghph!" he cut her off-looking her dead in the eye, "Don't push it! Let me see you clean it!"

She took a deep breath, calmed down, and cleaned it. . . _again_!

It had to be done with precision and haste. . . wait too long and mommie would get impatient! Bad idea!

She put the rag and polisher on the night stand when she was finished and waited.

"Good. Go watch TV."

She wanted to run down! Oh, she wanted to!-but to do so would get that switch on her _again_! She contained herself enough to get out of his line of vision before she dove on the couch!-disturbing her brother and whatever show he was watching.

"Gah! Ge' ooof!" he pushed her to the other side.

"I looof you too K'mon!" she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"EEeeeww! Cooooties!" he desperately tried to get the mark off.

"My coooooties are not nasty! But yer coooooties are!"

"I dun't have coooooooties!"

"You two _better_ not argue. Enjoy your TV time."

Ah! Mommie was right! They hardly ever had the opportunity to watch TV without their being a bunch of static or some _boring_ TV ShinRa propaganda on!

She looked at her sister, Valarie or Val-banging on plastic pots and pans. She remembered playing with them when she was little. Even though she was technically 'little' herself-well, revise-when she was _smaller_ and _younger_ than she was now.

She had a bored expression when she said, "Val, you are lucky you dun't have to clean a room."

Valarie looked at her with a devious grin, still banging on her pots and pans. Oblivious to what happened upstairs. The same went for the wolf they 'adopted.' Marcella hoped that mommie and daddie would consider letting the wolf stick around longer than what they said. There was nothing wrong with having a farm animal to protect the Chocobos!

"What are you lookin' at Fenrir?" she pouted.

He turned his head and closed his amber eyes-drifting back to sleep.

"That's what I thought."

All was quiet as the two older ones watched TV. Well, expect for the occasional bang from Valarie's playtime merry self. Sephiroth made some clinking from what he was cooking for dinner tonight. Everything had to be slow cooked because of the oven and stove top. It was practically older than _everyone_ in the house _combined_!

Marcella looked at the clock-1: 47.

"Mommie, when is Meester Zack comin' over?" she asked, she didn't want the trouble of cleaning her room to go in vain.

"I'm sure he is very busy with the mission he is doing. He might not be able to come."

"I hope he does. He was a nice guy."

Sephiroth smiled, "Yeah... he is a nice guy."

* * *

Zoooooooooom..zzzzoooooooooooooooooom... waaaaank...

_"Uggg, better hurry! I know I'm usually late for shit, but not this time!"_

He rode the snowmobile a little longer...

_"There it is! That must be Sephiroth's house. Are those Chocobos? He is a Chocobo Rancher?!"_

A few moments later he was turning off the engine and walking to the front door, when all of a sudden, a little girl jumped into his arms-like a jack-in-a-box!

"You made it!!" the joy on her face was priceless!

"Oh, hey! Good to see you again!"

"Come inside Meester Zack its cold! We have a fire goin'. Come sit with me!"

The little girl literally _pulled_ him in and closed the door.

"Wait-wait, can't I get my jacket and boots off first?"

She let go, "Hurry!"

_"So persistent like her mother!"_

So he hurried and fallowed her to the family room where he saw the boy and toddler from earlier in the store.

"Hello Zack, I didn't think you would come."

He turned to face the voice, "Seph!"

_"Holy shit!"_ The 'feminine' looks he noticed in the store were more enhanced now. No black jacket, no pauldrons, no SOLDIER standard issue anything. He _almost_ looked like a mom-while he was 'softer' than his old self, but he was nowhere near the 'motherly-looks' that moms were known for. He was a _hardcore_ mom! Not only that, but Zack's perverted self was coming loose-his breasts were more noticeable to!!

_"Must . . . resist . . . squeezing them . . . holy crap his _butt_!! Oh crap he cut his fucking hair!!"_

True, he cut his hair below his shoulders. It seemed more volumous without the weight pulling it down. However, it was still tapered; just like always.

"Stop gawking at me Zackary!"

He blushed! "Sorry! It's just . . . well . . . you _are_ different."

He rolled his eyes, "I know I am fat . . ."

"No you are not! You are just more . . . _feminine_ than the last time I saw you!"

Sephiroth crossed his arms, making his 'breasts' pop out a little more. "Oh, _sweet_ Gaia..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh _shi-oot_-did I say something?" minding that there were three 'little people's' ears around.

Sephiroth looked at his daughter, who has not said a word since they began their conversation-very unusual, "Marcella, go to the family room, I want to have a private conversation with Mister Zack."

She slumped her shoulders, "Oh, alright, but don't take too long! I want to play with him!"

He saw her jog and plop on the couch by her brother. Sephiroth came closer to his former Second-in-Command until they were eye to eye.

"Is there something that you wish to say to me?" sounding like his former self-the General.

That scared Zack, but he did have more guts than sense, "Umm... well, your... breasts..."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock!-and he blushed! "What _about_ them?" he stammered.

"Nothing!-but... umm . . . they are somewhat . . . pleasing . . ." Now, he was starting to admit more than what he needed to.

Sephiroth covered them by his hands, "Your girlfriend's breasts are bigger than mine!" he tried to control his tone so the children wouldn't hear him.

"I know that!-but, can I touch them?" He had to let out his impulse before he did it without warning!

It was all too much! "I have _children_ nearby! How _dare_ you ask me _that_!"

"They are not looking!" he pointed to them who occupied their eyes with a children's show.

He glared, "Cloud wouldn't approve-so, no."

Zack nearly forgot about Cloud! How could he forget about that spiky-haired weirdo that dominated the former General in bed!?

"Marcella, I think Zack would like to play with you!"

"Yeaaa!!" she hopped up from her seat, took hold of Zack's hand and led him to the family room. "Meester Zack, we are going to play 'Chicken Warrior'!" she announced with glee.

Zack widened his eyes, "You taught your _child_ how to play _that_ game?"

"We sometimes play it together after I finish sparing with her."

"I can't believe you! No, I won't play this game with a child!" he defiantly said.

"She is actually pretty good Zack." That coming from Sephiroth's lips was a high-compliment . . .

"I still won't do it!" he crossed his harms and had a hard face on.

"You are the Chicken Warrior then!!" she spat out her tongue and mocked him.

"I'm the best good-lookin' Chicken Warrior then!"

"Gah! Would yoooou twooooo be quiet! I can't listen to _Sesame Streeeeeeet_!" Kaemon wailed.

"Fine! We are going to my room!"

"Bang-bang-pots guuuu BANG!" sung Valarie.

Zack looked down and saw that _cute_ lookin' baby! "Oh! I almost didn't see the little girl! An' what's yer name?" he asked childishly to the toddler.

"Maie name iss Valaaaarieee!!" she sung to him. "I's phouie yeas ooold!" she held up three of her fingers to emphasize her point, and to make things clear.

"You're three?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm tweeenty-squeeven!" he tried to imitate a childish tone.

"Yeeer ooooolllld!! Likes mama!!" she pointed an accusatory wooden spoon at him.

He gasped! "You get ooooold toooooo!"

She spit her tongue at him, "Bang-bang-oooo-pots guuuuu BANG! BA! BA!" she continued with whatever she was singing.

"Zaaaaaaack please come to my roooom!" Marcella tugged on his sleeve. Her impatience was showing, and he looked so much like the former General when measly cadets weren't moving fast enough.

Then, he spotted the fur-ball wolf. "Gah! You are keeping a wolf in your house!"

"It's staying until it's fully healed. His life is in Marcella's hands, not mine." Sephiroth told him.

"How can you tell it's a 'he'?"

Marcella looked at him like he was very dumb, "Because Meester Zack!-boys have testeees and a peenis!! Fenrir has both! Don't you have testeeees and a peenis?"

His eyes were like grape-fruits. "She asked one day: 'what makes a girl a girl and a boy a boy?'-So I told her. Plus, we do have Chocobos that we raise and breed." Sephiroth intervened.

"Yup and I help daddie and mommie pick which male Chocobo to mate with the female! I also helped bring K'mon and Val into this world!"

"You _only_ watched!" Sephiroth corrected.

"Well, I cuddled and cooed them! Does that count?"

"No, you didn't catch them or birth them. Plus, you weren't supposed to be in our room!-and!-you were supposed to be watching your brother when Valarie was born!"

"I was only curious! And K'mon was taking a nap when it was almost _over_! I almost _missed_ the good part!" she wailed.

"I'm ending this conversation. Marcella, take Zack to your room and play." What a good distraction! He was also getting slightly embarrassed with that information spreading to his former Second-In-Commands ears.

She dropped the conversation and was more than happy to take Zack up to her room and play. After they had disappeared into her room, he then heard the record player blast. It was playing "Hello, I Love You" by _the Doors_.

_"Hello, I love you won't you tell me your name? . . ._

_"Hello, I love you won't you let me jump in your game? . . ."_

There were squeals of laughter and what sounded like dancing and singing as the song continued.

Then she played "Rock and Roll" by _Led Zeppelin._

_"It's been a long time since I rock in rolled . . ._

_"It's been a long time since I took a stroll . . ."_

The commotion got louder with the singing and dancing.

_"She always finds how to have a good time."_ The thought to himself, _"Who did she get that from?"_

* * *

Cloud was coming home from work. He owned a small shop in town that sold farm equipment and parts. He made a decent living for his growing family, and he was very proud of himself. He was proud that everything that he and his lover, Sephiroth, went through did not go in vain. Proud that he had healthy children that bore his name. Proud that he and Sephiroth were more in love than they had ever been when Marcella was born and with the fallowing two children. Proud that he and Sephiroth had finally found peace-the peace that they were searching for to raise their children and be by themselves.

He only hoped that they could bear more children in the fallowing years-if Sephiroth was up to it.

Being a parent was hard work and very draining, but, sweet Gaia, there were some perfect times. He wouldn't give it up without a fight. He and Sephiroth would do it all together.

He mounted on his Chocobo, Isaac, from his farm and headed home-he couldn't wait to see his love and his children. He loved the chaos and mayhem and foolishness that came with it. You never have a dull moment with a strong-headed mate and energetic children.

As he neared his farm, he noticed a snowmobile in their driveway. He nor Sephiroth owned one-it had to be one of the villagers.

He put Isaac into his stable and gave him feed and fresh water for the night before heading to their house. He heard chaos, and the sound of another man inside. It was the good chaos that he heard.

He opened the door.

"DADDIE IS HOOOOOME!!" his children nearly mowed him over with the hugs.

"Daddie, Meester Zack is here!" shouted Marcella.

_"Zack Fair? What is he doing here?"_

Just then, Zack came out from around the corner, "Hey Spiky! Long time no see! Man, you have great kids! Marcie right hear nearly wore me out with a dance contest!"

"I _did_ beat you!" she exclaimed happily.

He chuckled-if she couldn't beat you with a sword, she would in a dance contest.

He was able to come in, close the door, hang up his jacket, and place his boots by the door.

"Children, go into the family room for a few minutes, me and mommie wants' to talk to Mister Zack for a while." They groaned but obliged, "What bring you here Zack?" he asked.

He groaned, "The yearly mission to the Northern Crater. Usually it's my Second-In-Command and some Third-Classes, but the sadistic ShinRa thought I should go with U.M. researchers. I can't complain though; seeing you two make it is well worth it."

"Zack, your-"

"Yup, I'm the new General-have been for almost four years. There was a temporary one for three until ShinRa could decide who to take over his army. Let me tell ya, having Seph disappear allava sudden nearly put ShinRa to tears! You should have _seen_ all the search parties! They thought Wutain rebels took him prisoner! Obviously, they never made that much of an impact here, or else Seph would still be General." He explained.

"They should have known better that I would let myself be captured." Sephiroth stated. "Did they ever find out who told on me?"

"Ugh, when you disappeared was went that ground into a halt. I even tried to investigate after things calmed down, but all I got were dead-ends and misleads. Your guess is as good as mine as to who told on you." He sat down on one of the dining room chairs. "Man, I should have investigated where you two went; you guys have a nice place!"

"It was Sephiroth's idea to come this far north." Cloud said, as he to, sat on one of the dining room chairs Sephiroth sat by him.

"Really? Why?"

"It would be less likely that ShinRa would go this far north to look for me, and I find it peaceful." Sephiroth smiled.

"Well your right about number one, and I'm glad you two are out of the ShinRa woods."

Sephiroth and Cloud nodded in agreement, "So how is being General doing for you?" asked Sephiroth with a cat grin.

"Ugh, sometimes I wish you wouldn't have left! I'm still thinking about debunking myself back to Second-In-Command and let some old Wutain Vet take my place."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Leading the army isn't for the faint of heart."

"No kidding. I'm thinking about doing that next month. Maybe they will let me retire early and I can stay up here with you two!"

"Wait, what about Aerith!" Anything but letting him stay with them!

He sighed, "We . . . aren't exactly working out. Neither of us wants to break up because of how much we put into each other, but . . . ya know . . . I am not able to do some things that she believes I should be able to do."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Of course! Before I accepted the General title I told her I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her as I used to, but I didn't think she realized how much I would be away, busy, or both." It was somber and sad. "Like, as an example, when I had to go on this mission, I had this weekend off, and I informed her. But because ShinRa gave me this mission at the last second, I had to cancel all the plans I had worked up. Ya know, go to a movie, eat, make-love, talk-the whole 'we are in love' couple thing. It was the perfect date for us to really reconnect and remind ourselves as to why we love each other, but . . . I don't think she handled it well when I told her about this mission. We haven't really been with each other for over two months. There is a limit to how good a phone conversation can be when you aren't really seeing each other." He sighed heavily and put his head on the table.

Sephiroth came up to him, he knew exactly how he felt, "Zack, let me give you some ex-General advice that may help-" Zack immediately popped his head up in attention. Sephiroth continued, "Go straight to ShinRa's office, give him your best bad-ass look, slam your hands on his desk and say 'Sir! If I _don't_ have a break soon, I _swear_ I'm going to _snap_ and _kill_ things!'"

Zack hooted and hollered, "Ahhh! That is the best! When did you use that?"

Sephiroth smiled, "I used it a couple of times for a weeklong vacation at Costal del Sol."

Zack's eyes widened and some good thoughts came into his head, "That's _exactly_ what I am going to do! Aerith will _love_ that! I need to practice before I get back."

"Make sure one of your eyes twitches to emphasize that you are about to snap."

"Oh! Good idea! So, what is for dinner?" His mood lightened up dramatically and he was optimistic once again.

"You need to be heading back into town. It gets dark quickly here." Cloud informed him.

"Not even a plate?"

"You won't eat what we have." Sephiroth told him.

"Try me!"

"Intestines and other organ meats."

Zack was pale, "OKAY! I'm leaving! Bye kids!"

"BYE MEESTER ZACK!!" they stood up and hugged him bye.

* * *

After supper and the children were in bed, happily sleeping, Cloud came up behind his love as he was doing dishes. He rubbed his sides soothingly and gently nipped his neck. Sephiroth sighed with a smile. Cloud's hands were going between the straps of his sweats...

"Cloud . . . I haven't finished . . ." he breathed.

"I need you though . . . it's been so long . . ." three months without the ability to make-love long . . .

Now was a brief chance, despite the other chores that needed to be done. Sephiroth turned around and seducingly lead him to the opposite counter, away from the stairway entrance. He still could find ways to make his lover quake with anticipation. He lifted himself to sit near the counter edge . . . oh, it's been years since this last position. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Cloud's waist. The passionate rubbing and kissing ensued as their fire built.

Oh it felt so good after months of not being connected romantically in bed . . . well, even if it was on a counter top.

They had to be quiet as to not wake their children with their fit of passion as lovers. Both were vocal in bed, but that had to be lowered until the opportune moment and situation. Instead, they concentrated on being as wild and demanding with their body language instead of vocal-bruising and scraping each other-occasionally biting.

Sephiroth scratched harshly Cloud's lower back and in doing so, rubbed his hot neither regions on Cloud's lower torso. Cloud responded by unexpectingly, to Sephiroth, snaking his hands up his shirt-cupping and pinching his rosy nipples. Sephiroth quaked. He was beginning to leak and his entrance burned for attention.

Cloud teased him by not giving in to what he wanted immediately, even though his arousal was telling him otherwise. Instead, he kept pinching and cupping his love's breasts-he loved feeling the soft skin that had nursed their three children. He quickly disposed of Sephiroth's shirt to gaze at the skin-and he wasn't disappointed. The soft, pale skin and the rosy buds were all too much-he sucked one of the nipples-teasing it with his mouth and tongue.

Sephiroth softly moaned. It was one of those actions that rendered him to melt and became nothing but human putty. He reclined slightly and crossed his hands on his love's neck; he was engulfed in delicious sensations from the nipple and from the heat in his neither regions. He began to hum in sweet delight.

Cloud took the opportunity to rid of Sephiroth's sweat pants and his own rough trousers-he lastly, unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside with their other garments. He lifted and spread Sephiroth's legs by the back of his knees-his heals touched the edge of the counter and stabilized him. Now, Sephiroth was fully vulnerable to the passionate onslaught.

Instead of penetrating right there, he wanted to savior the moment. He lowered his mouth downward to his member and teased the leaking head. Sephiroth softly sighed and released more fluid, which Cloud eagerly lapped it up. Cloud knew all the signs that his love enjoyed it-his member and cheeks were flushed red, and the way he opened nicely to his questing fingers . . .

"Oooo_oohhh_ . . ."

In the years that have past, Sephiroth's body changed to accommodate the use of child bearing and excepting sperm during intercourse. It was a new attribute that if Cloud pushed and turned his fingers a certain way, he could feel the vaginal "opening" inside his anal cavity and engulf his fingers. They no longer needed lubricant-seeing that Sephiroth could biologically provide adequately enough. Until their love-making was satisfied, the vaginal "opening" would never close. It now blocked the rest of the way into the anal cavity. Though it was more like a "flap" than a way to enter and penetrate. He wondered how the vaginal "opening" worked in tune with the anal opening to make a fluid motion and not loose time-but he couldn't complain. He only concentrated on making him produce more of that honeyed fluid that came out, and he wasn't disappointed.

Sephiroth loved it when Cloud fingered him, the new area inside him burned like a vengeance. It was odd that he had two different fronts inside him that made him easily bend and pliable. It was even weirder that fluid came out of him from his new area.

"Oh . . ." a good bit came out-it was clear and gorgeously slick-like always.

He lowered his head and licked it contently. It tasted like tangy sweet bread-feminine. It was strange that his sperm and vaginal fluid tasted totally different. His sperm tasted more like medium-rare steak-masculine.

He flicked his tongue inside and around the rim. He knew he made an impact when a gush of the fluid came inside his mouth-he eagerly swallowed.

"Please Cloud . . . _oooohh_ . . . make love to me . . . prove that I am . . . _oh_ . . . yours . . ."

Cloud shot his head up, looked at him, and kissed him passionately-oh, he was going to prove it. He picked up his legs again and lifted them above his shoulders, positioned his member, and proved it then and there. He was going to prove it until they couldn't contain it any longer. Until they both died of dehydration!

Little did they know that a pair of amber eyes watched them as they proved their love. They never had an audience before.

_--End Chapter 2_

* * *

**Muhaha!! who was watching them?? Wasn't it funny that Zack still couldn't get over the fact that Sephy has "small boobs"--yesh, not very faithful to Aerith on her part. but if i saw a man with boobs i would want to touch them too. i know that i am feminizing Sephy, but wouldn't it make more sense if he was a little more feminine than what he usually is? he has three kids for Gaia's sake!! i might decide to add a couple more! don't kill me for the fact that Sephy cut his hair; i bet that Marcella kept on pulling at it and he couldn't take it any more.**

**oh, well, reveiw please!!**

**oh, if you want a picture on what Sephy looks like as a mom, check out my deviantART account!**


	3. It's Happening Again

**I went back and fixed some spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's Happening Again...

_A week and a half later in the Editorial Room of a newspaper. . ._

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Is this the _Midgarian Post_? You _are_ the Chief-Editor right?"

"Yes, now hurry up. I have business to take care of."

"Oh, it's well worth your time sir. I have information that is a big story for your paper. Call it 'Sephiroth's Quiet Life at the Northern Crater" or better yet, 'Motherhood: Sephiroth's Story.' Any of those sound appeasing?"

Now he was in shock, "You know the ex-General's whereabouts?"

"Better yet, I have photographs of him, his three current children, and the apparent father. Look inside your box, I sent it through the mail; it should be in your possession. It is a vanilla envelope."

He knew better, "What is it that you want?"

"A good story my friend and I want at least two-thirds of what the photographs are worth-I'm sure it's in the millions."

He quietly snorted. Hardly anything on Gaia's green earth was _worth_ something in the millions. He quickly located the package, opened it, and he was in shock. The photographs _were_ worth millions! There were ten total-a photograph of each of the children, and the rest was of Sephiroth and the apparent father-two of which, shocked him most-they were having _sex_! All of them were going to sell him millions of the paper! Millions more gil to his paycheck!

"Tell me what you know and I'll give you 10 million in hard gil!" he wasn't going to miss such an opportunity to make good money.

"Seems fair. I'll tell you if you deliver the money and cover my tracks, anonymous protection I'm sure."

"Done. Where do you want to meet?"

"Kalm, the hotel, room 4 at 1o'clock today. If you are late I'll take the photos back and sell off to another paper." The source warned.

Later that day, the Chief-Editor came to the location and waited in the hotel room with the brief case full of gil. The lights turned off on him.

"Stop. It's only me. I have what you want and I see you kept your word. Good." The source took the brief case and felt the gil. "Real. Good. Now, I will not discuss about the subject. I have already written down all the information you require. You kept your end, I will keep mine. I expect the story printed in tomorrow's paper-word for aching word. Everyone should know."

The Chief-Editor felt a small stack of papers placed onto his lap. "Have a good day sir." After a moment, the lights came back on and the Source disappeared.

The Chief-Editor read the paper. Oh, it was defiantly going to be placed in tomorrow's paper.

* * *

_The Next Morning. . ._

"Cloud, love..." he breathed, "Lets let the children sleep in a little before tutoring." It was Sunday, a day of rest, but also tutoring-sword practice.

"Oh?"

"Oh yes." Last night's activities were still fresh on their minds as they passionately kissed each other. They agreed after last week's activities on the counter top were to try to have more sex. Once a week! That was their new goal!

They were in the mist of getting naked when a knock was on their door and the knob began to unhook...

"Mama. . ." they stopped what they were doing and looked at their daughter, she wouldn't disturb them unless it was important, "Mama, there is a man at the door. A weird looking man." She had a stony face and a worried look to her eyes. She silently told them that she had never seen this man before.

No one came to other people's houses on Sunday mornings, "Tell him that we are on our way, and before you do so, belt your chisakatana." Just in case . . .

She nodded, and she left to do as asked.

They got out of bed, though it had been years since they were disturbed by anyone, their daughter's interpretation as 'weird looking man' had to be taken seriously. They got fully dressed and took their swords with them. Sephiroth sent Marcella to her room and to wake her brother and sister.

"Don't come out until we call you down." Was his last instruction.

They came to the door, and opened it cautiously, not revealing their full bodies.

"You haven't lost your touch all these years General." Cut a smooth, clear, and calm voice.

He knew that calm voice anywhere, "Tseng!"

"So it is you General, well, former General. The paper wasn't lying."

Now he was confused . . .

"What are you talking about Tseng?"

"A newspaper printed your whereabouts along with other . . . _incriminating _photographs of you, your children, and the apparent father. It was released early this morning." He explained.

His family couldn't stay here any longer . . . his peace was shattered.

"If you don't move soon, the paparazzi will be here by tomorrow, no matter how cold it is." Tseng interjected.

He wasn't lying; Sephiroth knew just how fast the paparazzi moved to get a good story. Just like last time. That last time had cost him and Cloud dearly.

"You are not telling me everything Tseng." It might have been years since he last used his abilities to sniff out information and deception, but he was still just as sharp.

"Indeed, may I come in?"

He thought about it, "Only on friendly terms. I _do_ have children."

"I wouldn't ask to come in other wise."

"Step inside slowly . . . and hands in the air."

He did so, he wasn't afraid, he did come on friendly terms himself.

Sephiroth inspected him, and found no weapons on him. Tseng looked at the blond that watched feverishly at him.

_"So, he is the father. He seems rather young to be the father, but according to the information, he is the father. He looks younger than the General. He does look familiar. Oh, that's right-he was the General-in-Waiting. How presumptuous that the General had an illicit relationship with the student-not good in the eyes of many. Too bad that it is real and not rumor."_

"Alright Tseng, what do you have?" he demanded.

"ShinRa-"

"I want nothing to do with ShinRa." He interjected.

"He wants me to convince you otherwise."

"Then he is a fool."

"I'm not talking about the old ShinRa; his son took over two years ago."

He slit his eyes, "And what does Rufus want?"

"He wants you to take charge of SOLDIER again, and in return he won't incriminate you."

"I have done _nothing_ incriminating."

"He feels otherwise; you disappeared without proper authority, killed the chief scientist, and had an illicit relationship with a cadet."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Tseng continued, "If I am not mistaken that is at least twenty years in prison. He does have authority to condone you for a longer sentence than what is proscribed. He is worse than his father in some aspects, but he is more efficient than he ever was."

Sephiroth's eyes twitched.

"He also knows that Zack Fair came about a week and a half ago; and within the evidence that was presented, you and Fair exchanged a conversation. He can hold him on criminal charges for with-holding information about your whereabouts and strip his General ranking or even give him a dishonorable discharge from SOLDIER completely."

Sephiroth was becoming agitated. There was nothing worse than for a SOLDIER to be given a dishonorable discharge.

"You have one of two options. One: You move to another area; or two: You accept his bargain and become General again. I am to give you an estimated five minutes to come up with an answer."

_"Damn him! I am trapped either way! Option One will leave Zack hanging and possibly have Aerith in the crossfire; and I don't know anywhere else to go without there being an abundant amount of people to give us away. Option Two is almost as worse; Zack will still be reduced in ranking. It will leave my children in the crossfire and mercy of the Rufus ShinRa. Not only that, but they will be in the media spot light! Every old enemy will be after them! None of us will have peace of mind either option! You run you always are running; and if you are trapped, you will always be trapped. I have to persuade Rufus to my side, and allow me to have the advantage and more security that way. I can't have the web so tight I won't maneuver in case of an emergency for the sake of the children. My children must be secure before I."_

Tseng watched the former General. It was eerie that he still had his old, synaptic abilities. His cold, calculating face housed and masked a brain that could easily out-smart a computer-a brain, which obviously, never forgot how to precisely calculate the best path. No matter how many years have passed that allowed that brain to easily wander and become lazy, it still was up-to-date.

"How far is ShinRa willing to go for me to come back?"

"He thought you would say that; he said, and I quote, 'Tell Sephiroth that I am willing to have security measures taken so that his children can be away from the media, enemies, and have a half-way normal life in Midgar. I will even assign my personal guard or SOLDIERs to take them anywhere they need or want to go.' End quote."

_"I am sure that he said that so that I can have the advantage, he is _purposefully_ giving me that option. The boy from what he remembered wouldn't do that unless he _absolutely_ meant it, unless he has something up his sleeve and he didn't tell Tseng. Has ShinRa's government gotten worse?-Perhaps SOLDIER? If that is true, what has Zack done?-maybe hardly anyone is recruiting. Is that why he is so desperate?-to use me to bring more cadets? He wants SOLDIER to be popular again. To use me and my children to revive SOLDIER?"_

"What is the condition of his government and SOLDIER? Is that why he wants me back? To revive it?" he spat.

"From reports, the cadet rating is at an all-time low. It can be assumed that he wants you to revive SOLDIER. Your popularity could bring more cadets."

Even though Sephiroth never considered going back to SOLDIER, he still felt compelled to be a part of it. SOLDIER was his life, but that _was_ his old life. His _new_ life was to be a mother to his children. He couldn't fully abandon SOLDIER either. It isn't Zack's fault that hardly anyone is recruiting. Zack can be a good General-he had the good qualities that would have made it possible. Would it be possible to be mother to his children _and_ be General? It's . . . possible, but at what cost? He wouldn't see his children like they were used to-he would be constantly busy. They would find out about his bloody past and how cruel-hearted he could be instead of the kind, loving mother they always saw him as. He dreaded this thought most: They could _want_ to be like him.

_"They must never know about my past . . . or see how cruel I am when I slay someone and not give a second glance . . . I will never give them the opportunity to be like me. Protection is one thing; but be like me?-never. I will not teach them everything about fighting-protection only."_

"Tseng, if you were in my position, and I was the one that told you these things: What would you do? And would you trust me enough given my word?"

He crossed his brows, thinking of what he was asking of him, then, he nodded in understanding, "Turks and SOLDIERs were and have always been two different people. However, given certain circumstances, can exchange information without deception. Family is important to both parties, and I would have believed you in what you were saying. Both parties have honor codes to uphold when it comes to family. I would have made sure that my children were safe first and foremost."

That put Sephiroth at ease. "As long as my children are safe, I will go with ShinRa's bargain. I want Zack Fair as my Second-in-Command once I resume my post."

"Sephiroth!"

He looked at his love, he knew he made a decision without talking to his beloved, "Tseng, give us a minute to discuss this."

He nodded and stepped outside.

"Sephiroth, what do you think you are doing?!"

"Cloud, do you think I would take the children into the belly of the beast with us without knowing that we would all survive? That I would do anything and everything in my power and ability to make sure they would be safe? Do you think I am that lax on my motherly throne? Do you even think to consider that I know what it would do to _us_ either way? I have spent years in SOLDIER and working with ShinRa, both the father and the son; I know how they operate. They don't make bargains for anything. You were born only a few days-weeks before we disappeared together-you know not of what they do. Do you think that I cannot reason the best way for us to go? It is with everyone's best interest that I become General again. I don't like it, but I don't want to run from the world-that is not within the _children's_ best interest."

Cloud deeply frowned. No, he didn't doubt his love's reasoning. He didn't doubt his deep love for their children. Nor their deep love for each other. He came up to his love, put his arms around him and said, "We'll do it together. We'll face the world together."

And Sephiroth smiled and kissed him deeply.

* * *

_A few days later. . ._

"Marcella, you knew that this was going to happen. We have to let Fenrir go. He can't go with us to Midgar."

She scrunched her face up as it turned red, "It's all your fault! If you hadn't said 'yes' to that man that came-he wouldn't have to leave! Fenrir wouldn't have to go and the Chocobos wouldn't have to go either!"

"I told you when we took him in, that as soon as he was well to let him go! It's time to let him go!"

"Can't we just bring him with us??" she pleaded; she can be hard-headed and stubborn.

Reasoning with a child was out of the question, another tactic, "Do you want Fenrir to be happy?"

She looked at him with glassy eyes, "Yeah."

"Do you think he will be happy in Midgar? It's very hot there compared to here-his home. He won't be able to hunt like a Snow Wolf. He won't be able to find his mate. What if he _has_ a mate? I'm sure she misses him, and he misses her. Snow Wolves belong in the snow."

She sniffled some, thinking about what he said, "Do you think he will remember me?"

"With how you treated and took care of him-who could?"

She slightly smiled, "I-I'll let him go."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since that morning. The paparazzi are under control, no enemy attacks thus far, and the children seem to be taking it well. They have always wondered what the outside world really looked like beyond the ice and snow. They wanted to see 'Uncle Zack' again.

Sephiroth knew that they didn't realize what the implications were now for him to be General again. Sephiroth was going to be the 'working-mom,' while Cloud was the 'house-husband.' That would take a while for the children to get use to. However, he promised that he would pick and drop them off at school whenever he could. Marcella and Kaemon were very worried about starting school and not staying homeschooled. There weren't many children at the village for there to be any school.

They were now moving into 'mommie's city house' a few days before they went to school. The day they went to school was the day that he would go back into his office at the SOLDIER complex.

The first time he was driving into the city, he didn't know what to wear-his motherly cloths-casual, or his old uniform-the hard-ass. If he chose his motherly cloths and the populace would see him as a soft person-not good in the eyes of his enemies. However, if he chose his leathers the populace would see him as a hard-ass. Instead of either way, he chose to dress as a hard ass and drove down the street with his children in hand, which was unexpected by everyone. Marcella was in the front seat, Kaemon in the back, and Valarie on his lap. ShinRa closed the street so that he could do so and have the entire Midgar populace watching. No one was interested in the father, which was wonderful on Cloud's part. Well, for the moment.

Marcella wondered why everyone was waving at them and throwing a parade; Sephiroth just shrugged-he still procrastinated when he needed to tell what was really happening. Despite that, she got into the spirit and waved back. The crowd went wild. She giggled and continued to wave to both sides of the street. Kaemon and Valarie got into the spirit and waved. Valarie, being the trouble maker, beat on the horn several times and spat her tongue at them.

The next morning, the papers said, "Sephiroth: Mr. Bad-Ass Mom."

Everyone wanted to interview him and how life was as a mom. The majority of those that wanted an interview were feminist groups-which was very odd. He turned them all down. He wanted his children and himself to settle first before he did anything of that nature.

He needed to talk to Zack.

They arrived at Sephiroth's private house in the center of town, and the kids were amazed! They never have seen something so huge! They must have been silent for a good two minutes-amazing!

It was a high level security home, gates everywhere, and you couldn't go in or out without an ID or fingerprint identification. It was a modern home, a local architect built it years ago for a wealthy family-they have moved on, and the house was up on the market for several months. No one could buy such a home-only ShinRa and the General could though. It was not a 'homely home,' but a 'wealthy home'-he would soon change that.

There were three floors to the house. The first floor had a large kitchen fit for a high-scale chief, a monster-sized dining room, a dance room, and a colossus family room. The second floor had a master bedroom with its own bathroom suite and five vacant rooms for the children and the future children were accommodated in the house, within each room had its own bathroom suite. The third floor had an adequate study, a large office for everyone, and a play room for the children's toys and games. Sephiroth knew that every square inch was going to be packed in the fallowing years-and it would seem too small.

The gates opened for them as he drove to the front, electronically opened the garage door, and parked the car. They went inside and the children were still too much in shock to say anything. Sephiroth didn't like all the boxes that were still littered near the front door.

Cloud came into the entrance from the family room and told them, "You each get your own rooms."

That set their asses on fire. They ran room to room deciding on who should get what room. Sephiroth let them get away with running this time; he understood their child-like excitement.

"Say Valarie, do you want to look for a room?" he asked his daughter still in his arms.

She shook her head, all in all, too shocked to look around or she really didn't care. Oh well, give it time.

After a few moments, "UNCLE ZACK IS HERE!!" Marcella shouted.

"I thought you might want to talk to him Sephiroth." Cloud told him.

He smiled, "How did you know?"

He chuckled, "I know you."

He hugged and kissed him, and gave Valarie to Cloud. She yawned-humm, nap-time already? Then, he went upstairs to find his Second-in-Command. It was easy-just fallow the sounds of squealing laughter.

"Higher Uncle Zack! _Higher_!"

"C'mon, I want I turn!"

Sephiroth saw that Zack was lifting her into the air and catching her in the palms of his hands. Kaemon was pouting and begging for a turn. He must admit; the scene was rather amusing. Seeing his children happy always brought the best in him.

"Zackary." He caught her and put her down, she pouted.

"Hey, go find you a room, me and mommie needs to talk for a little bit. I promise I'll play with you more."

They groaned, but it was short lived with the promise that they could play some more. They went on their way to finding their own room.

"So, how are things Seph?" he asked, though he was half-optimistic.

"I was actually wondering how you were taking it."

He shrugged, "Not too bad. It was a shock when I saw the papers. Then, Rufus ShinRa paid me a visit the next day. That's when he told me that you were coming back after it was confirmed by that Turk, Tseng. And that I was lucky that you chose the path you did because he would have imprisoned me for holding out valuable information about you-that I was going to be your Second-in-Command again." Zack informed him.

Sephiroth deeply frowned, "I didn't do it for anything less than for the safety of my children and their happiness." He solemnly told him.

"Hey, don't get down, I understand. They mean a lot to ya-they are your children. I would have done the same thing in your shoes. An' hey, a lot of your First-Classes are glad you are coming back-they miss you." He chuckled, "Some of them joke that your daughter must be an honorary mini-First-Class and tough as hell from you-and your son is on his way to."

He made a half-hearted laugh-though the joke displeased him, he didn't show it, "That is true. I was the 'stay-at-home mom' type, and I am training my daughter and my son. I don't want them to turn out like me though. I just want to know that if something comes up, they can handle themselves. I don't want them to be SOLDIERs." He admitted.

"What if they do?"

He breathed deeply, the thought hurt his head, "One day at a time . . . one day at a time."

Zack had to change the subject, "Hey, next week is their first day right? Have you thought about taking them out shopping for cloths and school supplies? What about their school?"

Sephiroth was glad that he was changing the subject, "They are going to the _Midgarian Private Elementary School_-uniforms only. Valarie is staying here with Cloud until she is old enough for four-year-old kindergarten." He informed matter-of-factly.

"Agh! You slouch! Do it like all the other moms! _You_ are supposed to take your kids out for their cloths and school supplies-even if it is a private school! It's part of the experience. It's more like a tradition from mother to child. All the other moms do it. I bet it will make good headlines: General Sephiroth and Children: Clothes Shopping."

"I'm not interested in what the headlines say Zack. Even if that were the case, I would send someone out and bring back an assortment of cloths and their supplies." He stated.

"Oh?" Zack gave him a mischievous glare, "MAAAAARCEEEEEEEELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He heard her racing footsteps and she hopped into him, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to go cloths shopping with mommie before you go to school? Maybe even get your school supplies?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I've _never_ been cloths shopping before for school! Can you come?? _Please_? Please mommie can we go? Can you come with us? Can daddie come?"

She and Zack made puppy eyes as they looked at him. Well, if it would make Marcella and Kaemon happy, he would oblige enough. He didn't know about Zack coming though. He reasoned that it would be best, since he knew a little more about than what he did about the supposed 'cloths shopping before school tradition.' He still felt that he was making a small mistake to allow his Second-In-Command to come along.

He sighed, "Alright."

"YEEEA!!" they shouted and high-fived.

"Woo-hoo! We are gooooin' cloths shoooopin'. We are gooooin' cloths shoooopin'!" she sang and danced to. Then, her infamous light bulb lit up, "K'mon! K'mon! We are going cloths shopping before school!!" she shouted as she was running down the hall to find him.

He heard a distinct, "Whoo-hoo! Sounds fun!"

Then, "This is my rooooom!"

"Na-uh! My room!"

Sephiroth sighed; he would have to deal with one scenario at a time. Better stop them from beating the crap out of each other.

_--End Chapter 3_

* * *

**OOOOHHH they are going cloth's shopping!! Review please!!**

**Oh, I have a new pic up on my deviantART account. this time it's a pic of their kids. a portrait so to speak.**


	4. Time to Shop

**WOOT THEY ARE GOING CLOTHS SHOPPING!! LET'S SEE HOW WELL THAT WORKS OUT WITH ZACK COMING ALONG!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Time to Shop

Sephiroth was beginning to regret allowing his Second-in-Command to come along on the 'shopping before school tradition.' Marcella and Kaemon were a different story; they were allowed to act like children. Zack thought it would be a good idea to bring along Aerith—to have a woman's insight about girl's cloths to help out with Marcella. Maybe it was to spend some time together. Maybe to prove to Aerith that he was good with kids.

Aerith. . . Aerith hasn't changed since Sephiroth last saw her. Of course she was older, more mature, but what hasn't changed was the small attitude that came with her when she was around Sephiroth. Marcella was excited to be with another girl instead of being surrounded by men—Valarie not included—especially an older one with more "feminine" knowledge. Aerith did a good job at hiding some of her ill feelings towards Sephiroth . . . and his children—though not as much toward them. Eventually, Marcella grew tired of her. Aerith was more passive and Marcella more aggressive. They did get along and had a small friendship from their conversations.

When the children walked into the clothing department, they had never seen so many cloths in one place! Or how big a clothing store was—er, mall. Cloud had some strength to come along and watch over the ensuing chaos that was developing. He was glad though, he hardly had quality time with his children since he started his business at Icicle. The children were more than happy to have him along.

Children and mothers would peak from their isles to look at the new family—mostly mothers. They would look at Sephiroth weird when they noticed that his daughter had belted her chisakatana. They must have thought, 'What mother would allow a child to have a weapon!? It has to be fake!'

Right now, Marcella was deciding if she liked a maroon skirt over a pair of sparkly jeans.

"Mommie, which one looks good on me?" she would ask.

"Put it in the buggy, you can try it on in a few minutes." He would tell her. Aerith would come along afterwards to help her decide.

Cloud was keeping an eye on Kaemon on the boy's section. He would ask the same questions as Marcella. Cloud responded as Sephiroth would. Zack would come along afterwards to help him decide.

Zack had Valarie in his arms, going back and forth between the two to help them out. Valarie would yawn and doze some while sucking her thumb. She didn't care if Zack held her—which was weird. Normally, she would scream and yell if a stranger came near her, but she seemed content in his arms. He had some points with Aerith with handling kids.

"Umm, mommie, can I look by myself?" she was thoughtful and self-confident, but she was also nervous.

He looked at her considering. He didn't want her to stray far in case of an emergency. However, he did want her to exert self-dependence.

"As long as I can see you."

She smiled, "Okay!" she walked off to where the shoes were—only a few yards away.

Aerith came up to Sephiroth when she walked away.

"She is a little head-strong."

"She learns from the best." He replied, still watching his daughter.

"Why did you allow her to wield a weapon?"

"Peace of mind. If she ever got into a pitch, I know she can handle it until Cloud or I come. I _never_ want her to be the victim. Cloud agrees to me."

Aerith was silent, considering what he had just said.

Sephiroth added, "The rudimentary training I gave her, saved her life a couple of times; along with Kaemon's life. You shouldn't think ill of them, they are only children."

She breathed in starkly for a second—remembering what day all those years ago.

After a few minutes of her going through the assortment a girl came up to her. Sephiroth listened and watched.

"Hey there." Said the girl.

"Hello. You lookin' for shoes to?"

"Yup. Gettin' ready for school!" the girl went through some shelves and picked out a pair to try on. "What'say name?"

"Marcella. You?"

"Krisie. Hey, I gotta ask: is that thing real? My mommy doesn't think that it is." She pointed to Marcella's chisakatana.

"Oh, this? Yeah, it's real." She said matter-of-factly.

"Nah-uh. Prove it. Show me!"

She stood up and unsheathed the blade. The girl's face was that of pure surprise. The girl touched the blade.

"Sweet Gaia it's real! Do a trick! Please!?" the girl begged.

Marcella wasn't about show-offing. She didn't know why Krisie wanted to see her do a 'trick.' Marcella thought that every kid knew some sort of training. Maybe Krisie wanted to know some techniques from her. Well, she was just going to share.

"I'll show you a teckneek if you show me one of yers."

"Huh?" Krisie's face was that of bewilderment.

"Umm, don't yoo know how to handeel a sword?" she asked.

"Noooo."

Now it was Marcella's turn to turn bewildered and surprised. "How come? Didn't your mommie teach yoo to protect yourselfs?"

"Uaaahh. . ." she walked off in search of her mother.

Sephiroth sensed that Marcella didn't know what to do or react to what just happened. He came up to her, and she looked at him with a question in her eyes.

He answered it before she could ask, "Not every mommie teaches their children to protect themselves with swords."

"How come?" she always thought that it was just how it was.

He thought about what she asked, choosing his words carefully, and "It's what the parent wants to teach their child. It's their decision."

She soaked it in, "Oh, so, you wanted to teach me?"

"That's right. It isn't a bad thing either."

She smiled, a genuine smile, a smile that said that she was alright. "Okay. Which one of these shoes should I have?"

He smiled, "You need two. One for school and one for home—maybe a pair sneakers."

* * *

They went to the food court and ordered a big plate of lasagna and garlic rolls. Marcella and Kaemon ate like starving pigs—Zack wasn't much help either. Valarie ate in Sephiroth's lap—eating out of his plate and accidently spilling some pasta in his lap and legs.

Valarie looked at him, "Mooomiieee I haf to goo to the tooooliet! I haf to peeee!"

Then Marcella and Kaemon looked him like a light bulb went off, "Me to!" they said in unison.

He sighed, "Alright, come with me. Cloud, come to."

Zack gave him a look that a child would say something so bluntly about having to go to the toilet. They made their way to the toilets and Kaemon and Marcella were slightly confused.

"Girls and boys have separate bathrooms." Sephiorth explained.

He and Cloud pointed them in the right direction. Sephiroth went into the girls' bathroom with his two daughters.

"Wow! There is more than one toilet?"

"Yes; now, go pick one. You too Valarie."

He put down Valarie and she picked out a stall by her sister.

"Mommie! Help!" Valarie called after a few seconds.

He went to Valarie's stall and found that she was having trouble staying still enough for her to pee. The toilet rim was too big for her. He held her up by her arm pits to keep her from falling in.

"You doin' alright Marcella?" he asked the stall next door. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't having trouble either.

"Yup! Almost done."

After that situation, and washing their hands; they meet back at the food court—continuing to eat their meal in entertaining extravagance. Gaining the eyes of almost everyone.

* * *

They walked past a _Claire's_, Marcella watched a group of girls have their ears pierced.

She immediately wanted her ears pierced—she wanted a piece of jewelry showing from her lobes.

"Mommie, can I have my ears pierced?" she asked.

He turned around to look at his daughter—he saw what she was looking at; a group of girls having their ears pierced. They were older than she was.

"When you are old enough to take care of them, I'll let you." He told her.

"But _mommie_! I am re-spon-ci-bule! _Please_??"

"When you are _older_. And that is the _final_ word. I am not afraid of spanking you in public."

She gowfed, and puffed, "_Fine_! I want'em though! I won't forget!"

Kaemon had to join in, "Me too!"

Sephiroth groaned. "When _you_ are way older."

* * *

They were on their way to a supply store for their school supplies, when Marcella walked by a store that had _obi_es and other accessories associated with swords. She looked at her _obi_ and thought she needed a new one. Her's was very faded and very worn for the past two years she has had it.

"Mommie, can I have a new _obi_ please?"

He looked at his daughter, then, looked at the store's selection. Amana's. It was one of the renowned stores that specializes in sword accessories and rudimentary featuring of swords. Then, he looked at her _obi_.

"Alright."

She had a gleeful expression in her eyes as she went into the store.

"You guys go on, we'll be a minute."

He went in and joined his daughter. A store clerk came up to them once he saw _who_ had entered.

"May I help you?" he said directly to Sephiroth, ignoring the child.

"My daughter will tell you." He said irritably.

He looked at his little girl, a little perplexed, "Sir, I would like to see your _obi_es please!" she gleefully said despite his rudeness.

He nodded and led them to a row of nothing but _obi_es—every shade, color, design, and fabric proudly displayed. Her eyes widened at the selection.

She squealed in excitement, "Thank you sir!"

She ran to the red _obi_es. Red and yellow were her two favorite colors.

The clerk nodded and left them alone.

She flipped through the fabric and designs. Wavy patterns, flowers, plants, plain, silk, cotton, synthetic fabric, leather, symbols, scene depictions—anything at all under the sun.

"Marcella, have you named your chisakatana?"

She nearly had it for four months. He just thought about it as she went through the _obi_es.

She paused in the flipping. She remembered what her mommie told her about naming her weapon and the connection that a warrior had with their weapon—it would be disrespectful for her not to name it. Luckily, she knew what to call her chisakatana—she just never mentioned the name. She named it after she read through old Wutainese histories and legends.

"Amakuni."

Sephiroth smiled. However, it also frightened him.

He still had the feeling as they walked out with a bad of a red _obi_ with decorative golden-yellow suns.

* * *

He and Marcella found their group and with their help began to find school supplies. The teachers' were expecting a little too much with what they were asking for children to have. Then again, it was a private school—the best on the planet.

By the time all the shopping was done, they came out of the mall with three buggies full of supplies and cloths. Like clockwork, a group of paparazzi was outside. However, they kept their distance. They were even bold enough to come inside the mall when they were shopping. By the time the morning sun came up tomorrow, more papers and photographs of the children and him were going to be published along with bullshit stories.

They made their way to the 'tank' as Zack called it. A large military truck was given to Sephiroth, with modifications for protection—bullet proof windows, thick armor, navigation—the works. They first dropped off Zack and Aerith at her house before heading back to their own home.

They all made an effort to pull in all of the supplies into the dining room. They unbagged their supplies and everything turned into chaos.

"Where is my backpack?"

"Marcie did you take my pencils?"

"Ump! Those are mine!" Rip-rip.

Slap. "What did I tell you about jerking!"

"There is more than one set! Get the other one!"

"I can't find the paper!"

"I'll get the trash can."

* * *

Later that day, after their supplies and cloths were settled, after a take-out supper, Sephiroth was about to doze on the couch. He never realized how hard taking three loud children—well, make that _four_—to the mall for cloth's and supplies was. His feet ached, he was slightly irritated, and he felt like he was "PMS-ing" in general. He hated that part of himself now. Ever since his body adapted, he had that syndrome every month—though he never had the "physical" symptom. Gratefully.

He felt a massage to one of his sore, aching feet.

He groaned and roused himself enough to see how it was. Cloud.

"Hello beautiful." Cloud lovingly said.

Sephiroth smiled at the attention. He closed his eyes again—absorbed by the delicious sensations and massage. He began to "purr" one might say.

The massage went up his calves . . . his thighs . . . oh, it felt _good_. Delicious hands unbuttoned his shirt, spreading across his chest. Light kisses trailed from his navel up . . . a pink tongue lapping at his neck until that wonderful mouth connected with his. The entire day melted away to a far, distant irradiance.

Now, everything was perfect. It all came together.

They held each other so that their souls could connect.

Slowly, very slowly and indulgently, did cloths come off and fingers caressed the other. Their souls coming in close contact. It had been nearly two weeks since their last connection—and they weren't going to waste the opportunity after everything settled and their children were quietly asleep. Little moans escaped the confines of their souls—pleading, communicating for more.

Cloud trailed downward this time—flicking his tongue across Sephiroth's perk nipple. Cloud always had a fascination with his nipples since he began breastfeeding. The nerves being extra sensitive from months of breastfeeding and being abused by _four_ mouths. It always made Sephiroth crazy and passionately roused went it was by him. In a fit, Sephiroth switched their position—Cloud being on bottom and Sephiroth straddling him. Cloud felt the tip of his penis sliding across his crack—the heat was so near. He growled to feel it as he arched to it—begging. His fingertips bruising his love's thighs for anchorage to climb to that heavenly spot his carnal self longed for.

Sephiroth wanted to tease and make him scream his need out. He pinned Cloud's hips to the couch pillows. Cloud growled fierily—scratching Sephiroth's thighs harshly. Sephiroth moaned at the feeling. Rough sex can be good.

Cloud's breath hitched as he tried to grab and rub Sephiroth's sweet spot inside him—even grabbing his dick, but he leaned away—keeping his arousals away from prying fingers. Cloud growled in frustration. He knew what Sephiroth was doing, and it was working.

Despite the frustration, he smiled slyly and purred, "I _need_ you love, I _need_ to feel you _there_ . . . Engulf me in your _sweet_ness . . ."

Sephiroth gave him a sly look of his own before he cupped Cloud's hands and put them on the sides of his hips. He placed himself in position and lowered in exaggerated slowness. Cloud groaned in anticipation. Sephiroth was much wilder in this position . . . and Cloud loved it—he loved his dance—his display in this position.

The tip went in, and Sephiroth stopped. Cloud growled, but he stayed still—if he moved, Sephiroth would stop entirely.

He felt all that was Sephiroth once his patience was greatly rewarded. With a little more patience and anticipation, Sephiroth unleashed that wild side that Cloud oh-so loved. His back arched, and his torso swayed with passion—Sephiroth's weight and heat hitting and locking on to him again and again. Sephiroth's face straining and hair swaying like liquid silver. Little moans coming from that sweet mouth. His torso muscles contracting. His whole world became Sephiroth.

Cloud couldn't help himself when he slapped one of Sephiroth's tight cheeks. Sephiroth tisked and gripped the hand and put it up to his lips and sucked on it in time with his lowering. Fingers can be so sensitive to oral pleasure in sex. Especially when left to the imagination.

Sephiroth went faster in his ministrations—orally and intercoursely. Cloud was always mesmerized by the sight, and when he saw Sephiroth start to jerk-off, he completely lost himself. The entire world drowned out, and it was only them two for long, long moments as their souls connected.

Sephiroth crashed on his lighter partner—spent and exhausted and still penetrated. He felt Cloud's pubes at the bottom of his balls and his dick rupture inside. He could ask for a better way to be more physically connected than that. Sweat and sperm dripped on both torsos. Cloud directed him to his side so they could cuddle and kiss, but unfortunately, depenatrating from Sephiroth's beautiful body.

But, never happier.

After a beloved eternity, Cloud roused himself enough to take his exhausted partner, bridal style to their room. He slowly did the carrying from his exhaustion and from not wanting to wake the children. Sephiroth kissed his neck softly from the trip and caressed his chest.

He continued the touches when placed on their bed, and Cloud joined in—bringing the covers up over them. They fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

Depending on how you look at it, Sephiroth has been forgetting to take his 'pill' for the past two weeks. And Cloud never bothers to mention it—leaving that up to his partner to remember.

_--End Chapter 4_

* * *

**The bathroom scene was inspired by my neices and nefews. My two youngest neices (age 3 and 4) has trouble using the potty without help because they fall in (literally). We don't use plastic potties for children or the rim thingies. My family is old-school that way. The ear peirceing scene was inspired by my oldest neice (age 8 at the time) had a tantrum like that of Marcella at a _Claire's_ when I was getting my ears peirced with a second hole. Most of the experiances that I am going to write about comes from my own experiance with my neices and nefews (their ages range from 3 to 9, and i have 7 of them).**

**Isn't awkward that both Sephiroth's and Marcella's swords are named after Japanese sword smiths? (yeah, that's true!!) Marcella probably knows that fact and thought it honorable to name her sword after a smith also, since it **_**was**_** Sephiroth that made her chisakatana. (imagine that!) That's why Sephy smiled after she told what her swords' name was. But why was he frightened? You'll just have to find out!**

"**According to legend, the Japanese sword was invented by a smith named Amakuni (ca.700 AD). . ." (en.wikipedia.(org)/wiki/Japanesesword)**

"**The Masamune is named after the famous Japanese swordsmith Masamune Okazaki. . ." (en.wikipedia.(org)/wiki/Sephiroth(FinalFantasy))**

**I know that I said that it was a Wutainese legend, but c'mon, different demission here. Plus, Wutai looks like ancient Japan (or China) and they have some of the same traditions so I thought it was appropriate.**


	5. Their First Day

**I know that it has been FOREVER since my last update, but I'm sure that everyone knows all the usuall excuses. At least i'm not dead yet! Onward ho!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Their First Day

If he was back to his former, younger self, he would have already been up by now. But, a promise is a promise. Sephiroth was going to take his children to school—well, Marcella and Kaemon.

4: 30 a.m. Wank! Wank!! Wank!!! Wa— A lazily hand flipped the alarm off in groggy protest.

A little rustle under the sheets. "Hey, g' mornin' love."

"Ummgh." Sephiroth was always a little grouchy in the morning.

Sephiroth sluggishly stood up to go use the bathroom. Cloud fallowed him to take a shower. After a minute, Sephiroth joined him in the warm, running water. He yawned longer than a minute. Cloud gently massaged his back with the soapy loompa—trying to get his lover's sleepiness out.

"Gatta get used to this again. . ." Sephiroth muttered.

"Ump, let's just see how the kids handle it before you say that." Cloud replied while massaging his chest with the soapy loompa.

"Ugh, they have enough trouble wakin' up at six." His face scrunched up with that said.

"I'll be there to help ya. So, wha' do ya wan' for breakfast?" Cloud teasingly squeezed a butt-cheek.

Sephiroth groaned and raised a brow, "No 'Pancakes'—not on the first day."

"How 'bout 'sausages'?"

"We can have 'sausages' and 'pancakes' _later_ while the kids aren't lookin'."

"Alright, but for real, we'll fix pancakes and sausages, maybe some eggs?" He let go of the hold on Sephiroth's butt. Maybe Sephiroth can fix some 'eggs.'

"That's fine."

Finishing their shower and dressing—Sephiroth decided on this old, standard-issue leathers—it would be like he was never gone—sort of.

Crickets lightly chirped outside.

In the kitchen, a pot of coffee was being brewed as they began to fry some sausages and pancakes. The smell of breakfast slowly began to accumulate into the air. Vegetable oil began heating within two, black skillets. An oily, cool feel in the air was being warmed by a hot oven top. A sudden rollercoaster of _pops_ of sausages as they are rolled in one skillet—_sizzle_-_sizzle-pop—_and then turned over by a greased fork. The flipping of a warm pancake in the other skillet until golden brown on both sides, and then jerked into a large collecting plate—the process repeated for another. Then, the cracking of egg shells—_dang!_-_queekah_-_ploop_—in the egg goes in the bowl—the shell disposed of in a half-full trash can. Salt and pepper for flavor—_wik!-wik!-wik!-_whisking of the eggs by another unrelenting fork. A _weeekooooohh_ of the eggs frying when poured in the empty sausage pan, and a _swook_ of a spoon turning and cutting the bubbling eggs. Then, a clatter of plates and forks setting at the breakfast table—five set in all. Orange juice distributed in small cups to three sets of plates and a cup of black coffee to the remaining two.

Now, time for the hard part.

Cloud went into Kaemon's room, Sephiroth in Marcella's.

Sephiroth entered Marcella's room, turned on the light, sat at the edge of her bed, rubbed her arm, and cooed her, "Time to wake up Marcella. First day of school."

She _groaned_ in protest and heavily yawned. She stretched out while rubbing her eyes—both to wake up and from the sudden light. She curled her lip to protest the blaring light.

Kaemon also had that same problem when woken up—he hated when his bedroom light was cut on when woken up. But it woke them up quicker.

"There're sausages, pancakes, and eggs waiting for you Kaemon." Cloud told him.

Both children's stomachs growled. Both Cloud and Sephiroth smelled a little like breakfast. Both children groggily walked into their bathrooms—still half asleep.

Sephiroth met Cloud in the hallway, "I'll go wake up Valarie," Sephiroth told Cloud. Cloud, on the other hand, had to showfer the two oldest ones. They sometimes snuck back into bed when they weren't looking.

Valarie by far was the hardest to wake up and the slowest. She could sleep through another Wutai War—by Sephiroth's standards. By the time Marcella, Kaemon, and Cloud sat at the breakfast table, was when Valarie finally registered consciousness. Luckily, when she was up, she was up, and she wasn't as grumpy as the other two.

Give them thirty minutes, and they were all going to be wired up.

_Thirty minutes later. . . After breakfast . . ._

"Race you up the stairs Marcie!"

They sprinted.

"First day of schoooooooool!! Yeeeea!!" Marcella cried out.

_A few minutes later. . ._

"Marcella, I told you, you can't wear your chisakatana at school. It's not allowed." Cloud explained—well, tried to.

"Why can't I? I've always had it with me!"

"You can't at school, they don't allow it and plus I said so!"

_In Kaemon's room. . ._

"Momma where is that tie?!" he cried out.

"It should be in your drawer." He yelled back from Valarie's room, while trying to get one of her shirts on.

_At 7: 00 a.m. . . ._

"It's time to leave! Get in the van!" Sephiroth declared downstairs. "Give Valarie and Daddie a kiss bye!"

They all squealed in excitement as they ran down the stairs, gave Valarie and Daddie a kiss, piled into the _tank_—not van, and assorted where they were going to sit.

"See you tonight Valarie." Sephiroth gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "You to Cloud." A big, wet kiss.

"Eww!" they all whined.

The two lovers finished their kiss despite three protests, and said their byes.

"OW! K'mon! You _elbowed_ me!"

"Well don't _kick_ me!"

"Enough! Get your seat belts on." Sephiroth roared; ending further smack.

The side door and driver door slammed shut fallowing three clicks of belts, "Alright we are off." Sephiroth declared.

_Veeerrooom_! Reverse!

_Weeeerrr_! Drive!

In three flaps of a Chocobo's wing they arrived at the private school—just in time for the Kindergarten and Second-grade introduction. Sephiroth figured it was like the introduction cadets have on their first day. Based on his upbringing, he wouldn't truly know.

All eyes were on the three emerging from their black tank.

"Whoo-hoo we're here!!" Marcella shouted while jumping out of the tank.

Fallowed by Kaemon's, "Yee-hoo!"

"Heeeey. . . Why is the building so big?" asked Marcella out of shock.

"Yeah, mommie, why?"

Sephiroth came up beside them, "It's just the way it is. There are a lot of children your ages that go here."

They made their 'ooooh' faces. "C'mon, we are going to be late."

They took their places beside him, took a hand, and fallowed inside the large school.

It took him a few days to decide on who will teach his children in their respected classes. He and Cloud interviewed and had background checks of all of the Kindergarten and Second-grade teachers, and chose the right ones. Hell, they even had background checks of almost all of the elementary schools in Midgar—including staff and janitors. Only once they found the perfect school did they interview the head staff. It was a tiring process, but well worth it considering it was his children they were dealing with.

Mrs. Jaluski was Kaemon's teacher.

Ms. Nahlin was Marcella's teacher.

He went up to the front desk the lady, who was very nervous, as was everyone else in the room.

"I need to know where Mrs. Jaluski and Ms. Nahlin's room are located."

It took her a minute to respond, "Mrs. Jaluski is in the East Wing room 43. And Ms. Nahlin is in the West Wing room 45."

"Thank-You." He nodded and proceeded to their classrooms—all eyes on the three.

First, Ms. Nahlin, the oldest should always go first. They went past other children and parents designating themselves to the appropriate classrooms.

_Room 45 in the West Wing._

Sephiroth opened the door.

A sea of noise came out—parents and children.

One side of the wall was a rack for, apparently, for their book bags. The back of the classroom was a play section. The front of the room was the teacher's desk and an expo board that covered half of the wall. The entire room consisted of bright, colorful distractions.

How children were supposed to learn with 'bright' and 'colorful,' he wouldn't know.

It was down-right distracting.

Kaemon's and Marcella's eyes enlarged fifty times their normal size. They seemed a little terrified to go inside. Like there was any room for them at all! Was it the noise? Was it the vase immense of people?

Sephiroth sensed this, and reassuringly held their hands. He felt their heart rate decrease, and he entered the Ms. Nahlin's Second Grade room. He always taught them that no matter what; always look ahead—for now, he had to be their strength to make it through the day.

Their heartbeats increased dramatically again—the pressure on his hands increased. He looked around, and a good portion of the parents and children were looking at them. They had no respect.

He gave them his legendary 'death-glare;' all their faces were about to tear, puke, or faint—either way, they turned and never looked at them in such a manner.

After much of his children's anxiety, he found a seat that said "Marcella Strife" on a corner. A small, colorful, cartoon-ish note for the appropriate child to sit in. Her seat was connected with three other's to form a small group. Three other sets were just like it. Another child took her seat at the diagonal corner of Marcella's seat—the girl looks curiously at the trio, wondering who would set in their group.

"Marcella, this is your seat." Sephiroth pointed out.

She looked at the seat like he had asked her to sit on fire.

"You'll be alright, I know you will."

After a few seconds she considered. It wasn't like he was going away forever; he was picking her up today.

"_Be brave Marcie."_ She told herself. _"Be brave."_

Then, and only then, did she take her seat. She took a deep, deep breath when she did. After a few seconds, Ms. Nahlin appeared before them. Marcella's eyes went wide at the stranger. She was a young teacher with reddish hair tied in a bun and a blue suit, brown playful eyes gazed at her.

"Oh, you must be Marcella. Welcome to the second grade!"

She made a face that was a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"I'm your teacher, Ms. Nahlin."

"Oh, well. . . 'hi' then. . .?"

"Yes, you can say hello to me. Now, will you put your bag on the hangers and get out your folder and pencil out." She sweetly asked.

She first got her stuff out before doing as asked of her.

"Well, Mr. Sephiroth, it's a pleasure to be teaching your child."

They shook hands respectfully.

"I'm sure." He turned to Marcella, "I'm leaving now. I'll pick you up at two-thrity."

A surge of confidence and despair went through her, "Alrighty! See you then! Kisses?"

He smiled, and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

They gave each other one last look before Sephiroth and Kaemon left the room.

Now, it was Kaemon's turn to be dropped off.

From his first experience in Marcella's classroom, he wasn't as fearful, but he was nervous of being left behind.

"_Mommie will pick you up later. . ."_ he told himself.

The room was much like that of Marcella's. Neat. Colorful. Cartoonish.

Mrs. Julinski was an older lady, but that didn't stop her from acting like a child herself. An old lady with a child's heart—as they say.

The children paid more attention to their leaving parents than to the other children around them. The parents were preoccupied to convince their children that they will be back. Luckily, Sephiroth did not have that problem.

"See you at two thirty Kaemon."

"You to mommie."

They kissed.

The end.

Classes began with children sobbing at their departed parents.

* * *

Outside, he encountered parents who wanted his advice on parenting. Mostly mothers.

"No comment." He dryly said as he continued to walk to his _tank_.

The men asked, "What was it like giving birth?"

"No comment."

The cycle continuing until he got to his _tank_ of a vehicle and sped off into the distance.

On his way to the SOLDIER complex, he cried a little.

"_What's with me?"_

It must have been the thought that after today, his children grew up a little. He felt proud. He felt that he was truly being committed to his children. He felt like . . . he was living up to being a mother.

He cried a little more . . . thinking of three former, _living_ children that, too, would have been in the second grade.

"_What would they have been like right now? Would they have been a rambunctious bunch like the others? Six instead of three?"_

No one outside saw his tears. No one outside heard his sobs.

Inside the SOLDER complex, he was greeted with toothy 'Hello Sir's and 'Good to have you back Sir!'s by all of his subordinates; except one . . .

"Hello Mister Gen-S a-k-a General Mama! Zack reporting for duty!"

It was going to be a _long_ day . . . until two thirty . . .

* * *

She looked around, classes had now begun and she was already nervous.

"_Remember what mommie told you_."She told herself.

"Settle down class, settle down," Ms. Nahlin gently spoke, after a minute class calmed, "Now, we have a new student for the new school year. She has come from Icicle, so make her feel warm. Please welcome Marcella Strife. Marcella, would you come to the front of the class and tell us a little about yourself?"

Confidence was her strong key. With poise, she walked to the front of the classroom, standing beside Ms. Nahlin. Shallow whissssspers fluttered the room.

She gave second glances to her classmates, "Hello. I am Marcella. I came from Icicle. My mother is Sephiroth and my father is Cloud. I have a brother and a younger sister. My brother is Kaemon and my sister is Valarie. I like to practice sparring. Before we moved I helped with my parents at our chocobo farm." Short, sweet, and to the point.

Everyone stared for a loo_oo_ng moment.

A hand finally went up.

"Yes Grace?"

"What's 'sparring'?"

"Sword fighting." Marcella quickly answered.

"I thought boys s'ord fight."

"Now, now let's not judge." Ms. Nahlin excused.

Another hand.

"Yes Matt?"

"Aren't girls supposed 'ave babies an' be moms?"

"Sephiroth is my mom."

"How can 'e if 'e can' carry babies?"

"I saw him birth my sister."

"Doesn't that make 'em a girl?"

"He has boy parts, I saw them."

"Yur' makin' that up!" he accused.

"I am not. Sephiroth is my mom."

"Now stop it! If Marcella believes Sephiroth is her mom, leave it at that." Rage burned in that boy's eyes; Marcella noted that she would have to watch him, "Marcella, you can go back to your seat."

She sat back down, but with eyes looking at her.

"Now class we will begin the new year reviewing some math." The class _groaned_. "Now, who can tell me what thirty plus sixty is?"

Marcella's hand went up.

"Yes Marcella?"

"Ninety."

"Very good."

It went on just like that for fifteen minutes. Each time Marcella raised her hand; and only Marcella; and each time she was right.

"Now let's try something new. We'll try some simple multiplication."

Louder groans.

"Take out your workbooks. Their inside your desks. Turn to page three." She waited for everyone to take out the books and a pencil. "The first problem is one times one. Can anyone guess what one times one is?"

Marcella's hand went up _again_.

"Yes Marcella?"

"The answer is one."

"How did you get that answer?"

"One can go into one, one other time."

Some girls snickered and hissed.

At 11:30 it was lunch time. All going down the hall in a single file line, silently waiting for their trays of food. She didn't see Kaemon in the cafeteria or at recess. Several girls came up to her at recess.

"So_ooo_ Miss Smarty-Pants, you think you know better?"

"I didn't say that Julianne."

"Then why did you raise your hand _all the time_?"

"Because I did know the answers. If you did, why didn't you raise your hand?" she kindly asked. It was then she realized that only infuriated her and her girl buddies more.

She stomped her foot and stormed away. Her girl buddies giving her knife glares. Fortunately, she was impervious to such looks.

Girls who were jealous of other girls.

By the end of the day, she honestly thought that school was much more exciting than what it actually was.

She found Kaemon in the pickup zone and ran to him; hoping his day was more exciting.

It wasn't.

Their eyes became binoculars in search of their mother's tank!

Warning! Tank found! Children racing to the vehicle!

"Mooooommie!" they shouted.

They scattered inside, shut the door and off they went.

"So, how was school?" It was a question all parents asked when they picked their kids up.

"BORING!" they exasperated. A common response.

"All the stuff the teacher was talkin' to us 'bout I already know!"

"Yeah! I'm not learnin' nothin'!"

_Sigh_, his children can sound so 'country' when they are upset.

"Well, I'm sure that will change later on."

"Hey mommie, it is to true that you did birth me an' K'mon an' Val, right?"

"Of course! You know better than anyone. You walked right in when Valarie was born!"

"Well, the kids didn't believe me."

"The kids in my class didn't believe me neither!"

"Well boys _can't_ have babies. I just . . . happen to do that. Most boys hate that thought about having babies. I'm not ashamed of that fact." At least he was _trying_ to explain it. "All my life I thought I was a boy, but then . . . I got pregnant with . . . you, Marcella."

He felt awful when he didn't tell her about her brothers. She was still just a child.

A minute went by.

"Mommie, can I have babies too?" Asked Kaemon.

"We'll find out when you get older."

Those were the highlights of the day.

_--End Chapter 5_

* * *

**PIC OF THEM IN SCHOOL UNIFORM!!**

**original-botticella (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/SephXCloud-s-Kids-in-Uniform-105475791**


	6. DISCONTINUED NOTICE

Just to be simply put, I've lost interest in this story. I think it's been at least three years and I've not written anything else for it. I have forgotten the plot for this. And now I hate my own story. Why? I've grown since then as a writer. It was fun writing though. Great practice.


End file.
